1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning of lint and dust attached to the surfaces of clothes, bedclothes, carpets, etc. made of textiles or knitted materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For cleaning clothes, cloth, carpets, and other textiles, the prior art relies primarily on brushes. Especially for removal of lint, there have been available in the prior art a brush with a handle, having rigid hairs or bristles set at a certain angle in a curved surface thereof; a pumiceous material which traps lint in its cavities when the surface of clothes or of a cloth is rubbed with it; and a box having a wide-mesh net stretched in a curved shape over its top open side for collecting lint in the meshes thereof when the surface of clothes, blankets, etc. is rubbed with said net. Further there is available a round roller on which is wound adhesive paper for removing lint and dust from clothes, blankets, etc. by being rolled over them.
However the above-mentioned tools have a number of disadvantages. For examples, when clothes or cloth is rubbed with said bristles, or rigid hairs of a brush, the bristles easily damage the fibers of textiles or knitted goods. When clothes, cloth or carpets are rubbed with said pumiceous material, the fine particles thereof may drop and soil said clothes, bedclothes or carpets; clothes and bedclothes will also be damaged when rubbed with said net which is made of strings hardened by resin, and once lint of clothes or carpets has been collected by adhesive paper, said roller using adhesive paper cannot continue to collect the lint, so that it gradually becomes unable to collect lint as the roller turns several times.